PROJECT SUMMARY The preterm birth rate in Harris County, Houston, TX is an alarming 13.6% (national average in US is 9.6%), and in areas surrounding Superfund sites, the preterm birth (PTB) rate is even higher (>20%). There are 15 Superfund sites in Harris County, posing a significant health risk to people living in the vicinity of these sites. PTB often leads to many complications, including chronic lung disease, also termed bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD), and some of these patients develop neurocognitive deficits later in life. One of the possible risk factors for PTB are polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), present in contaminated soil, sediments, and water at various Superfund sites across the US, including in the greater Houston area. The over-arching hypothesis of the BCM-Rice Superfund Research Program (SRP) is that maternal exposure to PAHs, which are present in Superfund sites, increases the risk of PTB and incrementally augments major morbidities such as BPD and neurocognitive deficits. The leaders of the Administrative and Research Translation Core (AC), Drs. Bhagavatula Moorthy (Director), Pedro Alvarez (Deputy Director), Kjersti Aagaard, and Naomi Halas (Associate Directors) will bring their collective scientific, educational, and leadership experience to guide the Baylor-Rice SRP and address Superfund directives. The Administrative Core (AC) acts as the center of communication within the Center, responsible for creating an efficient organizational structure. To this end, the Core will facilitate interdisciplinary communication, collaboration, and integration of the Center?s Research Projects and cores. Further, the Administrative Core will explore creative ways to promote investigator-initiated research translation (IIRT) opportunities with assistance from the Research Translation Coordinators, Dr. Mellissa Bondy, and the co-coordinator Dr. Philip Lupo. The AC will also play a key role in the communication with various external stakeholders, including NIEHS and EPA, as well as with community partners, in close collaboration with the Community Engagement Core (CEC). The AC will also take an active role with the Research Experience and Training Coordination Core (RETCC) to create a vibrant training program and foster the development of environmental health and science professionals. The Administrative Core will ensure financial responsibility and management of the Center as well as work with the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) to ensure responsible management of data. This will include working with the Project and Core Leaders, Office of Research, and Departments to ensure accomplishment of the proposed aims. The AC will also collaborate with sister SRPs as needed and will leverage support and resources so the goals of the BCM-Rice SRP are accomplished in a timely and efficient manner and avoid duplication of efforts.